


Sugar, Ginger & Your Smile

by BrightBlackTrees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben 'I won't conform to patriarchal biases against menstruation' Solo, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Ben Solo, Dry Humping, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, It sounds kind of scary from the tags but trust me its the softest kinky shit you'll ever read, Love Confessions, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Mentioned Childhood Neglect, Mentions of Blood, One Shot, POV Ben Solo, Period Sex, Periods, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Real men buy their girls all the sanitary products, Rey is on her period, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars Modern AU, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), a tooth-rotting amount of cuteness, and all the snacks, and not feeling good about it, mentioned anal play, mentioned being slightly underweight, mentioned butt plugs, no actual blood, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBlackTrees/pseuds/BrightBlackTrees
Summary: Like any sensible person without a fucking clue, Ben turned to Google.‘What to do when your girlfriend is on her period’ yielded a list of pretty simple dos and don’ts.He wrote himself a little list:-Snacks (and drinks. Sugar?)-Hot water bottle-Massage-Films-Cuddles/naps-Sex?This was okay. He could do all of this stuff, couldn’t he? Piece of cake.-------A period fic (menstrual period, that is) prompt fill from @reylo_prompts on twitter!
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Sugar, Ginger & Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been toying with the idea of writing this prompt-fill for a few days and then, wouldn't you know it, my period arrived! (Sound the trumpets of pain.) So I thought, what better way to spend my time stuck in bed with cramps than to actually write this fluffy lil one shot in a modern setting in which Ben learns how to take care of his new girlfriend, Rey, while it's her time of the month?
> 
> Thanks to Anon for the prompt that inspired this work and to @reylo_prompts on twitter for posting it! I had so much fun writing it.
> 
> As always, mind the tags and look after yourself! I'm a big advocate for transparency around menstruation and have included some interesting facts within the fic (the more you know!) but if this isn't something that you feel particularly comfortable with then keep your distance, hun, it's all about you at the end of the day.
> 
> Until next time!  
> Anais xo

Ben Solo was well and truly out of his depth.

When he’d arrived at his girlfriend’s apartment, he’d been entertaining daydreams of her answering the door wearing a sultry smile and possibly some very revealing lingerie, as she had done on previous occasions to his great delight. In his head, she stood in the doorway with her long, caramel coloured legs bared beneath something lacy and that preferably left little to the imagination, like the cobalt body with cut-out panels that gave him a delicious view of her smooth navel, or her favourite pink babydoll that revealed just the hint of her ass cheeks. Instead, he was greeted by Rey looking puffy eyed and tired, slightly hunched in on herself in a baggy old David Bowie t-shirt that read ‘ _ Rebel Rebel’ _ across her chest and ill-fitting marled grey joggers. The expression on her pretty face could only be described as one of acutest misery.

“Hey,” she croaked, giving him the briefest of dimpled smiles.

“Rey?” he said in alarm. “What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

“Do I look that bad?” she groaned, wincing, and he hurried to correct her.

“ _ No _ , no, but you look all -” he tried to find the appropriate word which wouldn’t lead to his foot sticking out of his mouth again. Mercifully, she saved him the trouble. Her lovely lips cracked into a dejected grimace.

“My period came early.”

He tried to make his face work into something understanding and sympathetic, as opposed to that of someone stricken with fear.

"And - is that, ugh - normal?"

She shrugged. "It's been known to happen."

The last thing in the world that he wanted to be was one of those guys who blanched at any mention of the female reproductive system - the kind of guy his  _ dad _ had been all his life - but in all honesty, he hadn’t ever really been faced with such clear evidence that sometimes, a woman’s time of the month was  _ painful _ . He hated the look on her face, all abject discomfort and disappointment, the way one of her forearms was thrown over her abdomen as if trying to protect herself.

He tilted his head and crooned, “Oh, sweetheart.”

It was the wrong thing to say. Or at least, presumably it was, if the sudden crumpling of her features as she dissolved into tears was anything to go by.

He rushed forward, still more alarmed and all at sea, having no idea what the best course of action here would be. Should he go? Should he hold her? Should he keep her at arm’s length so as not to hurt her? Or carry her to her bedroom and tuck her in? Should he call a doctor or one of her friends to come over and look after her? They’d been planning to spend the weekend together, one of their few bi-monthly opportunities to wake up and fall asleep in the same bed and just exist for more than a single night at a time, but would she still want that now?

Her tears fell hot and fast over her lovely cheeks and it was clear that this was not the first time today that she had succumbed to the act of crying. He couldn’t have that. Period or no, he wasn’t going to leave her in this state, and neither was he going to duck out and leave it up to one of her friends to play nursemaid - he would look after her, make her feel better, take care of everything she needed.

He closed the distance between them and swept her gently into the cradle of his arms, holding her around the small of her back in a loose but encompassing embrace so as not to jostle her pained body. He tucked her head beneath his cheek, kissing her scalp and inhaling the scent there that was quintessentially  _ Rey _ . He crooned softly, rocking her slightly as she sniffled into the front of his long sleeved t-shirt. He was vaguely grateful that she wasn’t wearing any make up, because it would have surely ruined his clothes by now, but then he thought that even if she had been, he wouldn’t have pulled away.

“How do you feel?” he mumbled into her hair.

She sobbed, a little hacking, wet thing that made his heart ache.

“It - h- _ hurts _ ,” she moaned miserably.

“Have you - do you have any painkillers?” he asked, wondering if this was the right thing. Surely a few tablets couldn’t do any harm?

She shook her head into his chest and he took a deep breath, coming to a decision there and then. He pulled away from her slightly, only enough to be able to peer down into her glistening, wet, puppy dog’s eyes. She pouted back at him and whined, “I’m sorry.”

“What?” he moaned in a low voice, cupping her face with one hand while the other rested securely on her lower back. “What do you have to be sorry for?”

“I’ve spoiled everything,” she snuffled, more tears spilling over her lashes. He shook his head firmly.

“No, you haven’t,” he said fiercely. “This isn’t something you can help and it isn’t something to be ashamed of. This is just your body, it’s not like you can control it.”

“Are you going to leave?” she asked, looking more depressed than ever. If he hadn’t already made his mind up, this would have sealed the deal for sure.

“Not only am I staying, I’m going to take care of you, okay?” He stroked her cheek with his thumb, always comically large against her small features; everything about her was small, really, and everything about him was a tall, lumbering mess. Still, he attempted grace in the way that he held her, always striving to treat her with the utmost care and gentleness like he might inadvertently crush her like a butterfly one of these days if he wasn’t careful. “Anything you need, I’m at your beck and call, alright?”

“Are you sure?” she murmured, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. By way of response, he lifted up the hem of his shirt and used it to wipe away the wetness on her rosy cheeks, dabbing at the little drips of snot under her nose. She shook her head as he did, a childish gesture, smiling forlornly in spite of herself as he cleaned her up.

“Never been more sure of anything,” he whispered, kissing her forehead. “Now, first things first.” He kicked the front door closed, never tearing his gaze from her face. “I might not know what I’m doing here, so you’ll have to tell me what you need at all times.  _ All times _ , got it?”

She seemed apprehensive at this. Rey had never been any good at asking for things, a symptom of having a neglected childhood where she was never given anything if it wasn’t free and for the most part had been required to determine her own needs and fend for them herself.

“Rey,” he begged, insistently. “Please, baby, I want to help you.”

After a little pause, she bobbed her head, though still a smidge reluctantly.

“Good. Starting now. What can I do?”

“I don’t -” she cast about, as if looking for a list she had accidentally dropped detailing all the things she needed at that particular moment in time. He sighed softly under his breath.

“Okay, maybe bed? Do you feel like being in bed?” he prompted, searching his memory for a time when his mother had been laid up in this way (though that had been a long time ago now - Leia had gone through the menopause  _ years _ ago.)

“Um…” she muttered, brow furrowed like she had no idea whether she wanted to be in bed or not. “Yeah, maybe. Yeah, I could lie down.”

“Okay,” he said, relieved. “This is good. We can do this. We’re gonna nail this, kid.”

She snorted at his response, so obviously not in his comfort zone, and a little string of snot flew onto the front of his t-shirt from her nostrils. She moaned, “Oh,  _ no _ !” and started crying again. Ben merely pulled her face back into his chest, grimacing sympathetically as he stroked her hair.

He didn’t care about the t-shirt; he cared about his girlfriend. If there was one thing that Ben Solo could be criticized for - and, truth be told, there was  _ plenty _ \- it was that he was nothing if not ambitious. And he was about to make sure that this was the best period she'd ever, ever had.

*

Like any sensible person without a fucking clue, Ben turned to Google.

After tucking Rey into bed and mumbling something about brewing her a cup of herbal tea, he escaped to the kitchen and began feverishly searching for answers on his phone.

‘What to do when your girlfriend is on her period’ yielded a list of pretty simple dos and don’ts, the dos being:

  1. Be patient with her mood swings and irritability
  2. Bring her the food she craves
  3. Be attentive and affectionate
  4. Give her a massage
  5. Bring her a heat pad or hot water bottle
  6. Give her space if she needs it
  7. Make sure she has enough pads and tampons
  8. Let her nap
  9. Watch the movies that she wants to watch
  10. If she’s up to it, have sex with her



The list of don’ts, he read on, were:

  1. Don’t bug her
  2. Don’t ask at ANY point, ‘are you pissy because you’re on your period’
  3. Don’t make her feel embarrassed by acting squeamish
  4. Don’t call her ‘crazy’
  5. Don’t tell her she’s gained weight or looks bloated
  6. Don’t pick a fight (you will lose)



The don’ts, he felt, would be easy, as he wasn’t some kind of glaring idiot who went around suggesting she was mentally unstable, and frankly, if she had gained any weight, he would have been delighted. Rey was very small, bordering on just the lighter side of skinny, and sometimes he worried that she didn’t always remember to eat when he wasn’t around, therefore he often took great pleasure in cooking for her when they were together. The look she gave when he provided her with a tasty meal was arguably one of his favourite expressions to ever grace her face: she would take her first bite, smile down at her plate and hum happily before turning to him and positively beaming, sometimes with her cheeks stuffed full like a little chipmunk. It was truly adorable, the way she looked up at him like he had invented the concept of gourmet food, and it made him feel like he was doing something so special for her that no one had ever thought to do before.

Sometimes, this thought made him sad, because perhaps no one ever  _ had _ ever taken care of her enough to make sure that her stomach was full or that she was healthy and sated, so each time he endeavoured only to do it all the more, regardless of whether he was tired or ill or had a raging hard-on - he would drop whatever shit he had on in order to coax that smile out of her again.

He wrote himself a little list on the notes app of his phone.

  * Snacks (and drinks. Sugar?)
  * Hot water bottle
  * Massage
  * Films
  * Cuddles/naps
  * Sex?



This was okay. He could do all of this stuff, couldn’t he? Piece of cake.

He fumbled around in her kitchen cupboards, looking for a hot water bottle. He wasn’t even sure if she had one, truth be told, and if she had, where it might be kept. He didn’t personally own one, couldn’t ever remember a time when he might have needed it. Perhaps if he couldn’t find anything suitable, he could stick his hands in a sink of hot water for a few minutes before holding them to her abdomen? She might think he was being kind of weird, and it might restrict their movements somewhat, but frankly he’d invent a new sun for her if it meant keeping her warm and comfortable.

The other thing he had learned in his stroll around the period forums of the internet was that menstruation was a pretty complex biological process. He considered it just good sense to know exactly what they were dealing with here, and so he’d thusly discovered that there was not one, but  _ four _ phases to a woman’s cycle: Menstrual, Follicular, Ovulation and Luteal. The Menstrual Phase was, he surmised in short, the bloody bit; the Follicular Phase was when the uterus developed a new lining and a new egg was formed; Ovulation was when said egg was released into the fallopian tubes and the hormone ‘estradiol’ in her system signalled a need to release more testosterone, usually resulting in high libido; and the Luteal Phase was when the egg in the fallopian tubes either got sterilised or, if not, absorbed into the uterine lining, resulting in what some colloquially described as ‘shark week’.

Feeling as mentally tooled up as he would ever be for the task at hand, Ben made his way back to Rey’s bedroom with a cup of steaming lemon and ginger tea (because the anti-inflammatory properties in ginger root helped to soothe stomach cramps and nausea) and a plate of chocolate digestive biscuits. He knocked before coming in to give her a little warning and when he entered the room, he found her pushing herself up into a sitting position, a wince of discomfort chasing across her pale face. He approached with a compassionate smile, setting the plate of biscuits down on the bedside table and manoeuvring the mug in his hands to a position where she could take the handle without burning her fingers. She gave him a grateful smile, still looking a little saddened by their predicament, and he seated himself beside her on the bed, rubbing soothing circles against the small of her back. She closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure, and Ben had to send a quick threatening memo from his head to his dick that now was not the time,  _ god dammit. _

“Thank you,” Rey hummed, holding the cup to her lips and inhaling deeply, as the beverage was still too hot to drink.

“No problem,” he murmured back. “How are you feeling?”

She shrugged. “Like my ovaries are about to fall out of my arse.” She grimaced in horror, blinking several times and staring at the foot of her bed. “I’m sorry, TMI. That just came out.”

Despite the graphic imagery, he found himself chuckling. He leaned forward and kissed her temple. “You’re funny even when you’re poorly.”

She looked up at him through her lashes, pouting self-consciously, so he kissed her cheek this time.

“I need your keys,” he said, still petting her back. She shot him a questioning look so he explained, “I couldn’t find painkillers or a hot water bottle, and we need snacks if we’re going to ride this thing out together.”

She sighed, looking like she was about to say something she might regret. “Ben, you’re being so sweet but you don’t have to stay, you know. I’m probably going to be the epitome of boring for the next few days. Wouldn’t you rather be doing something fun with your weekend?”

He nuzzled her forehead with his long nose and captured her’s in a light kiss. “No, I wouldn’t. Being with you  _ is  _ my idea of fun. And, Rey, I’ve known you for a long time now and you have never once struck me as boring in any capacity.”

“But we’ve only been together for a few months and…” she sighed, frowning down at the surface of her tea. “I don’t know if I want you to see me like this.”

“Do you want me to go?” he asked earnestly, stilling the motion of his hand against her spine. “Because if you’d rather I left, I can nip to the shops and get you what you need, bring it back and set it all up for you, and then I’ll get out of your hair. I  _ want _ to stay, but only if you want me to.”

She stared up at him, all doe-eyed. “You’re being so nice to me.” It almost sounded like a complaint.

“I  _ am _ nice,” he countered and she snorted. “Hey!”

She giggled, wriggling under his fingers which were tickling the bare skin of her back in admonishment. As the laughter subsided, she said, “I think you’re only nice _all the time_ to  _ me _ .”

“That is true,” he replied seriously, nodding his head. “I must have a soft spot for you.”

She dimpled up at him and leaned forward to press her lips against his then in a soft, lingering kiss that tugged at something south of his navel.  _ Not the time _ , he silently hissed at his groin.

When she pulled away, he fixed her with a matter of fact gaze, chin tilted up slightly. “So, keys?”

“You’re really going out to the shops?” she asked unsure.

“You need medicine, right? And snacks and sugar and fluids - also a hot water bottle of some kind if you don’t already have one?”

“It’s in the drawer,” she said, indicating her bedside table. He reached out and started to open the top one but she stopped him. “No, no, the one with my pyjamas and vibrator.”

_ Ah, yes, my favourite drawer _ , Ben thought whimsically, changing course and moving to the bottom pull out, tugging at the handle and revealing an array of those delightful, sumptuous items of lingerie he had been imagining her in earlier. Nestled in amongst the colourful lace and silks was her magic wand, which was arguably his favourite inanimate object in the history of the world. His gaze lingered over it for a moment before he swallowed and dove his hand into the fabrics, searching blindly for the hot water bottle she had claimed to be somewhere in the assortment of the drawer’s contents.

Once his fingers found it and pulled it out, he stared for a moment.

“ _This_ is your hot water bottle?” he asked in surprise.

“Yes,” she responded, sounding confused. “What did you think it was?”

Ben continued to examine the fluffy hot pink casing of said item. “Some sort of sex thing,” he admitted. “Every time I’ve seen it before now, I just assumed it was - I don’t know -”

“What? Like lingerie?” she chuckled, clearly enjoying his embarrassment.

“Well, not quite,” he stammered, feeling his face reddening. “More like - more like -”

“Jesus, Ben, did you think it was a tail or something?” Her eyes were wide and positively ecstatic with glee at this line of thought.

“Well…” he shrugged.

“Oh my god!” she cackled, having to hold her mug in the air so that her kicking legs couldn’t dislodge any of its contents. “You thought it was like, what? A butt plug?” She continued to snort her mirth at him and it was so wonderful to see her no longer upset that he didn’t care in the slightest that it was at his expense. “Would that be sexy, Ben?” she asked, grinning a little mischievously now. “Would you like me to have a fluffy little tail for you to tug on?”

He groaned. He couldn’t stop himself. They hadn’t really done butt stuff before aside from a playful bit of rimming during foreplay here and there - in fact, it was something that Ben had long ago resigned himself to never being able to experience, due to the size of his  _ endowment _ \- but thinking about  _ anything _ in Rey’s asshole did things to him that he hadn’t ever been prepared to feel. Whether she was feeling poorly or not, his girl was a  _ menace _ , a true sexual deviant.

God, he fucking loved her.

“We’ll talk Fluffy roleplay another time,” he said, voice a little hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried one more time. “Come on now, keys, or they’ll sell out of the good snacks.”

There was nothing like the possibility of sub-bar refreshment to spur her into action, so she handed him the jangling bundle of key rings attached to her single front door key and he planted a kiss on her head before grabbing the hot water bottle and making for the kitchen to boil the kettle once again.

*

The pink tote bag he had taken from the back of one of her kitchen chairs was spilling out onto the duvet cover, an assortment of confectionery and medical supplies alike jumbled haphazardly across their entwined feet.

When Ben had made his trip to the local corner shop the day before, he had painstakingly selected the following snacks:

A sharing bag of Skittles, prawn cocktail Skips, sour cream and chive Pringles, chocolate raisins (not a choice he would usually have made but he knew that these were one of Rey’s particular favourite treats), gummy bears, fizzy jelly snakes, fizzy cola bottles and peanut M&Ms.

He had also thrown in two packets of Paracetamol and Ibuprofen tablets, a box of peppermint tea, three Frijj milkshakes (in strawberry, banana and fudge brownie flavour) now in the fridge, a four pack of orange Lucozade Sport, tinned pineapple and a loaf of bread (because toast.)

He had spent perhaps a little too long gaping at the ‘Women’s Hygiene’ section of the display shelf, a section which he had idly thought should simply be labelled ‘Period Products’ or something equally less prudish. He’d gazed at the different variations of tampons ranging from Lite through to Regular and all the way to SUPER PLUS. With no idea at what stage Rey was currently at in her flow, he simply decided to get one of each box, making likewise with an assortment of sanitary pads too, grabbing a box each of smaller panty-liners, regular, long and nighttime varieties.

At the counter, he’d thrown in a packet of chewing gum and some raspberry lip balm for good measure and the aging man behind the till had determinedly not made eye contact with him as he’d scanned through nine consecutive menstrual products before placing them back on the counter for Ben to stuff into Rey’s pink cloth shopping bag. It had cost a small fortune but he didn’t mind; it was all for his girl, after all, and he had something to prove.

Presently, said girl was seated between his spread thighs with the fluffy hot water bottle clutched against her abdomen as she moaned and sighed under his caressing fingers.

“Oh, god, Ben,” she exhaled, blissful with pleasure.

“Is that good?”

“Yeah, so good. A little lower?” He adjusted his hands, pressing and smoothing her flesh with his digits. “Oh, fuck, baby.”

“Rey, sweetheart, not that I’m not loving the narration because truly, I am,” he said, trying to prevent his jaw from clenching too tight. “But you’re gonna give me wood if you keep it up.”

She threw him a glance over her shoulder, grinning mischievously at him from behind a few stray locks of chestnut coloured hair.

“But, Ben,” she moaned in a  _ too-good _ impression of sex talk. “It feels so  _ good. _ ”

He heaved a deep inhale of breath, schooling his thoughts to focus on the task at hand, which was massaging her back and shoulders, and  _ not _ the burning, tugging sensation in his balls.  _ Menace _ , he thought, not for the first time.

She had woken up feeling marginally better than the previous day, claiming that his warm body wrapped around her all night had soothed her aching middle to no end. He had caught her wincing however whenever she changed her position in bed, and as she had only taken her last dose of painkillers ten minutes ago, he had decided to devote the time before they set in to easing her stiff, tender muscles with his previously idle hands. What use were they, after all, if not to worship and please her in whatever way they could?

At length, she leaned back against his bare chest and he encircled her in his arms, placing one hand over the hot water bottle to keep it in place so she didn’t have to. Her torso expanded as she breathed in deeply and sighed, cranium falling back on his shoulder. He hummed against her temple and leaned down to plant a series of wet kisses in the dip of her neck. He felt a minute rumble of pleasure there beneath the skin of her throat and she shifted her hips against his crotch.

“How are you feeling?” he asked for what was very likely the dozenth time that morning alone. She hissed as she sucked in a breath, craning her head to peer up at him, smiling like a minx from underneath her lashes.

“Horny,” she murmured, rubbing a palm over the skin of his thigh.

“Oh, really?” he mused, meeting her gaze with interest. “According to my studies, the most likely time for a person to feel sexually aroused during their cycle is during ovulation which you shouldn’t be due to experience for another -” he did some quick calculations in his head. “Three to fours days at least.”

Her lips were parted and her brows were furrowed together. She blinked and shook her head slightly. “Okay, baby, less science and more kissing me.”

He dutifully obliged, slanting his mouth over hers quickly and firmly, capturing her lips lightly between his teeth in the way he knew she liked and gliding his tongue into her warm, soft mouth. She sighed happily, reaching up a hand to palm at his hair, and he gently trailed his fingertips under the fabric of her shirt, dusting across her navel and up over her ribs. She shivered at his touch and his dick twitched in his boxers. She drew away, biting her slightly swollen, rose pink lips and eyeing him glassily. His hand was still inside her shirt, caressing circles over her warm skin and he could feel goosebumps erupting in the wake of his exploring hands. She swallowed.

“Fuck, I hate this,” she groaned. He stilled his hand instantly, frozen solid. “No, no, not that, keep doing that,” she urged hurriedly and he relaxed back into his ministrations, continuing his migration up to her breasts. “I mean, I hate not being able to -  _ ah _ ,” she gasped as his index finger and thumb ever-so-gently pinched the bud of her left nipple. “To - to fuck you.”

“You can fuck me if you want,” he murmured lightly, voice a little husky with his own arousal.

She blinked up at him a few times, like she could hardly believe he was real.

“But, Ben - you haven’t forgotten -”

“That you’re on your period?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. He gestured at the assortment of sanitary products scattered on her bedroom carpet that he’d broken the bank for. “Yeah, completely slipped my mind.”

“But, I’ll be bleeding,” she said, frowning at him in confusion. He gave her breast a quick squeeze with his whole hand, eliciting a cute little honking noise from her throat.

“Rey, I don’t care if you don’t.” He drew wide circles around her breast with his middle finger. “Take it as an unspoken rule that unless I say I’m not down to fuck, I am  _ always _ down to fuck, okay? It’s just a little blood.” At the look on her face, he quickly amended, “A respectable amount of blood.” When she still didn’t drop it, he said, “Okay, so there’s a lot of blood, a swimming pool of it, a river, a tidal wave; I still want to have sex with you because there’s nothing I like more than making you feel good. Also, it’s a very enjoyable experience generally for me too.”

She slapped his leg playfully and, interestingly, his dick twitched again - he would have to examine that one later. “Do you really like making me feel good?” she asked, smiling in an uncharacteristically shy manner.

“Are you kidding? It’s one of my favourite hobbies - fuck it, it  _ is _ my favourite hobby. I love it, I love being inside you, I love the look on your face and the noises you make and the way you yelp and clamp down on me. You’re a  _ drug _ . I’d fuck you all day every day if I could, or eat you out - I could _definitely_ do that all day.”

She tucked her chin into her chest, reaching up a hand to draw circles on his bare chest now.

“I don’t think you’ll be eating me out any time soon, as much as I’d like you to be able to.”

“I could try, if you wanted?” he offered and he really meant it. She scrunched up her nose and gave a small shake of her head.

“I’d be too self-conscious to relax, I think.”

“Well, maybe one day then, when and if you’re ready. But you know, I read somewhere that having an orgasm can reduce period pains and boost your mood - not that you need it today, smiler,” he added quickly, not wanting her to think he’d been put upon by her tears from the day before. It worked; her little grin turned bashful and she even blushed a dusky shade of pink. “But the offer’s there, Rey. I’m here for your pleasure.”

She kissed him then and he let his eyes drift closed, moving the hand that had been holding her hot water bottle to her stomach to inch against the front of her underwear. Her hand jerked out to stop him, circling his wrist with her small fingers in a gentle yet assertive grip. When he opened his eyes, she was shaking her head back and forth.

“I’m not sure I’m ready yet,” she said quietly, eyes lowered.

She was still seated between his legs, twisted at the hips to be able to face him. He kissed her on the tip of her nose and smoothed his hands down to her sides. She squeaked in surprise when he lifted her up and slid his knee between her legs. “Kneel up, sweetheart,” he murmured and she obediently folded her feet beneath her ass, with a little awkwardness at first. Once she was in position, he settled her down to rest on her shins, straddling his thigh. He continued to hold her in place as he bent the leg in question up, his knee pointing a lazy arrow up towards the ceiling. Instinctively, she grabbed on to his thigh as he did this in order to steady herself.

“Ben?” she started but it was cut off by a high pitched hum of pleasure as he canted his hip slightly to increase the pressure between his leg and her crotch.

“Is that nice?” he asked, leaning forward so that his chest was flush to her back to whisper in her ear.

“Mm-hm,” she moaned, huffing slightly as her own hips moved seemingly of their own accord.

“Good,” he said, low and smooth, clutching to her sides.

She made a distressed little noise in her throat, turning her head slightly as if to look over her shoulder but not quite managing it. “But Ben -”

He pulled out his stern voice, the one that she always reacted so viscerally to. “Now, baby, I want to take care of you,” he murmured, making sure his breath ghosted over her collarbones. “Are you going to let me?”

She squirmed and rubbed herself against his thigh again. “But -” she choked, words pitched several octaves higher than usual. “But it’s not fair on you. Seriously, I could suck you off or something?”

He had to press his smile into the dip of her shoulder, passing it off as a lingering kiss. “Thank you, Rey, but no. This is all I want from you right now. Understand?” She gave a halfhearted little nod and he gripped her hips a fraction tighter. “Baby,” he said warningly. “Do you understand what I want from you?”

“Yes,” she breathed and he saw that her eyes were closed.

“Tell me.”

She gulped. “You want me to get off.”

“I want you to get yourself off on my knee. I want you to let me take care of you by giving you my body to dry hump for as long as you like.”

She quivered. Her ass cheeks wobbled against his stomach. She raised herself up slightly on her knees and rubbed her sex against his leg. He could feel how wet she was already through her underwear.

“Good girl,” he rumbled in her ear and she drew in a shaking gasp.

Her hands gripped his kneecap as she moved herself in long, unsteady thrusts at first, carefully finding her pace. His hands cupped her hips, a supportive weight as she canted her hips, sometimes rolling them in a little circle before returning to her rhythmic up and down glide over his thigh. He was already straining against his boxers and if he leaned forward, he knew she would be able to feel his erection against her ass cheeks. He didn’t want to do that just yet though, if at all; what he wanted right now was for her to enjoy herself as much as possible without feeling like she needed to please him in return.

She was getting there quick though; he had read in bed just that morning while she showered that during menstruation, a woman was likely to experience longer, more intense orgasms due to the increased blood circulation, which also meant that the nerves in their vagina were more sensitive and therefore getting to their peak happened a lot more quickly.

It was just as well, Ben thought, as Rey’s rhythm started to pick up in earnest. The noises that she was making, the breathy little cries and mewls as she humped his leg, the way her little fingers clutched onto his kneecap desperately as she rode him, simply the  _ look _ of her, all worked up and writhing, the rouge blush blossoming up her neck as her t-shirt slipped down over one of her shoulders - all of it was making him bite his lip to keep from coming with barely a hint of stimulation.

He let out a huff, feeling pretty hot under the collar himself now. He craned his neck down to kiss the top of her shoulder blade and her hips bucked at the contact.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he murmured against her slightly damp skin, her back glistening with a light sheen of sweat as she worked for her pleasure. “So beautiful, so strong. I love watching you do this.”

“Oh god -” she stammered and her movements stilted, became erratic. She panted and whined, “Ben, help me - help me?”

Obligingly, he cupped her cheeks and gently lifted her, helping to glide her tired body up and against him. “Better, baby?”

She crooned like a baby bird, a little noise coming from deep in her throat that fucking  _ wrecked _ him. He couldn’t help that his hard-on was now pressing into her backside and in a fit of purest instinct, he nudged his cock out of the slit in his boxers and pushed it over slightly so that it rested in the crack of her ass. He pushed her cheeks together ever so slightly to create more exquisite tension and he hissed at the glorious feeling of it.

“Are you -” she panted, sounding amazed. She turned her head slightly so that he could see her profile, cheeks flushed red and pretty, mouth parted in a perpetual gasp. “Are you wanking yourself off with my bum?”

“Yeah baby,” he grunted, thrusting lightly into the channel he had made for himself. “That alright?”

She groaned throatily, turning her head back to the front and grinding down on him harder.

She hadn’t come yet, and the thing was that this new and perfect sensation of fucking her cheeks roughly was, well, just that - it was  _ too good _ \- and he wasn’t about to bust a nut all over her back before she'd climaxed on his thigh.

Removing one of his hands from her ass, he slipped the remaining arm further beneath her to keep supporting her weight evenly while the free one glided up beneath her top. She gasped and grunted lowly as his fingers found her opposing nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

“So - sensitive -” she choked, bobbing up and down harder than ever now. He eased off a little, more of a light pinch than a clamp on her swollen peak.

“It doesn’t hurt?” he panted, still fucking himself against her soft, pliant flesh and the cotton of her underwear.

“It’s amazing, baby, fuck -” She shook her head suddenly, like a distressed animal. “Too hot -” she muttered, scrabbling at the hem of her stop and attempting to pull it up while still rocking herself against him. He used the hand already on her chest to help pull the offending article of clothing over her head, tossing it carelessly to the floor. She sighed in satisfaction but didn’t have long to dwell in the relief as another feeling hit her.

“ _ Ben _ \- Ben, I think I’m gonna -” He could feel her spine arching against him, the muscles of her abdomen growing taut as she moved in desperate earnest, grinding down on him and leaving a trail of hot wetness on his skin.

“Come for me, beautiful. I’m gonna shoot on your ass, you’re gonna look so pretty covered in my cum -”

She let out a hoarse shout, her hips canting in suddenly much tighter, sharper little thrusts as her orgasm claimed her. By some perfect miracle of human design, the intensity of her climax caused her ass to shake like a jelly, twerking on his dick helplessly and if the sight wasn’t enough to bring him to his peak, then the sensation it elicited undeniably was. He grunted and groaned and puffed, stilling his previously erratic thrusts into barely controllable jerks as he spurted his load up her back, covering her in a trail of clear spend from the small of her back to her shoulder blades. She started at the feeling of it, hot and wet on her bare skin and gave another little pulse against his leg, drawing out another cry of ecstasy.

As the feeling cooled, as the haze slowly dissipated and the intense, golden light receded, he carefully rested his forehead against her shoulder, taking every precaution not to let any of his hair dip into the cum he’d shot up her back. He was mildly impressed with himself: he must have managed nearly two feet, and had successfully avoided getting any in her hair, so - double points?

She sighed, resting her own forehead on his kneecap for a few moments to catch her breath before turning her chin to smirk cheekily back at him. If he hadn’t ejaculated  _ literally _ ten seconds ago, he was sure his dick would have twitched at the expression.

He returned her smile with interest and winked. She giggled breathlessly and shook her head.

“I love you,” she laughed.

His eyes widened a little, the smile he was giving her slipping in surprise. “You  _ do _ ?” he asked, voice breaking like a damn  _ teenager _ . She swallowed and straightened up, twisting to face him a little better. Her smile was slackening too, a little worry line between her brows.

“Yeah,” she admitted softly, showing him a soft grimace of something like embarrassment. “Is that okay?”

His face cracked into what he thought might have been the biggest grin of his life; his lips were stretched so wide that his cheeks actually hurt.

“Yeah,” he gasped. “It’s - it’s  _ so _ okay. I kind of imagined you’d be facing me when I said it, but -” He cleared his throat and reached up the hand that had helped her to bounce on him up to her chin. “I love you too.”

“You do?” she repeated his own words back to him, wide-eyed. He nodded and let out a bark of irrepressible laughter. She joined him, giggling nervously, like they had just admitted to something elicit, taboo, naughty - like it was their little secret.

And wasn’t it? No one understood them quite like each other; there was an unspoken knowledge, a telepathy between them, a feeling of kismet to everything they ever shared together. Ben knew they had only been dating for a few months, but they had known each other long before that, and even though it might have been a little early to admit such a thing, Ben thought that if there was such a thing as soulmates, he had met his match in Rey.

He leaned in to kiss her passionately, languorously until the angle became a little awkward and they broke apart. She was still beaming, just as he was. Comically, she turned her back on him so that he could only see the profile of her face and she suddenly threw her fists up in the air, bringing them down and crying triumphantly, “Fuck yeah!”

He pulled her down against his chest, bursting with laughter, not caring that he was squishing his own spend against his chest and her back. He rolled them onto their sides as they gasped and sobbed with the hilarity of it, the joyful lightness of telling someone you loved how you felt about them. He clutched her body against his own, kissing her blushing cheek and loving the flush of blood beneath her skin, the torrent of red that kept her heart beating, every atom of viscosity in her body that made her the living, breathing woman he craved to have by his side every minute of every day.

“I think,” Rey mused, once their laughter had finally subsided a little. “That we should make that something of a tradition.”

“Oh yeah?” he hummed, persevering in his mission to kiss every available inch of her face. “You liked it?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to _try_ period sex one day -” She beamed as he pulled back for a second to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at her. “But after what we just did, I'm starting to think that dry-humping is something of a lost art.”

“You make it art,” he muttered against the shell of her ear and she shivered. “So, same time next month?”

She twisted her head towards him and licked her lips. “Baby, it’s not over yet - I don’t come off for another three days. You know what that means.”

He nodded gravely.

“We’re gonna need more snacks,” he said solemnly, right before the pillow in her hand made contact with his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Feel free to send me a comment or kudos to show your appreciation, it always brightens up my day!


End file.
